Doctor Who - 4th Doctor Adventures - Season 1
by EnGreen173
Summary: Adventures of the 4th Doctor Season 1 Companion - Sarah Jane Smith Episode 1: Frozen in Time (4 chapters/parts)
1. Episode 1: Frozen in Time Pt 1

"Well then, Doctor. Where are we headed to this time?" Sarah Jane entered the white console room from the interior of the TARDIS. She was dressed in a pink dress with white polka dots and white sandals.

"Oh, good. You're done dressing. Actually, I was thinking about having you fly her this time."

"Me? Oh, I couldn't do it. I'm not that kind of person.

"And yet, I can sense a slight hint of eagerness in your voice. Come on. Just once."

"Oh, all right. Let's do it then." She walked over to the console. "Now, what do I press?"

"That depends. Where do you want to go?"

"I don't know. How about 100 years in the future."

"Okay then. Well, this panel right here is the one you'll use." He moved them over to the panel facing the door. On the panel were buttons flashing many different colors of light, and levers and switches. On the panel to the right were many more buttons and switches, with a computer monitor in the middle. In the center of the console was the time rotor. It moved up and down to signal that it was moving through time and space.

"Okay, but which button do I press?"

"Oh, right. Yes, well, actually, you use this button right here for 10 years into the future. You press it 10 times for 100 years."

"Isn't there an easier way to do that?"

"Actually, no, there isn't. That's as easy as it is. 10 presses of a button is all it takes."

"I thought there would be another button that would do 100 years."

"Well, there is, but it doesn't work properly."

"Really? How so?"

"Well, that I'm actually not quite sure of. It just doesn't work. I've pressed it before, and it does nothing. Look. I'll do it now."

With the press of the button, the room was bathed in red light, and an alarm sounded loudly throughout the console. Sarah Jane and the Doctor both covered their ears. The noise continued for what seemed an eternity, before dying down. The light in the TARDIS was also gone. The room was completely dark. No light emitted from the round things in the walls, or from the lights in the ceiling.

"Doctor! Where are you!" Sarah Jane could not see where she was. She could not find the switch for the door.

"Right here Sarah Jane. Let me see. Now, which one of these turns the lights back on? Ah, here it is! No, wait, no that's not the right button. I'll just try and open the doors. Now, where is that switch?" He fumbled around the console, moving to each panel, feeling the buttons and switches because he could not see. Finally he found the switch and flipped it to the "on" position.

"Finally. Some light!" Sarah Jane could finally see, as could the Doctor. She went to step out of the TARDIS for some fresh air, but stopped at the doors. In front of her was the vast expanses of space. Shades of purple, red, and blue were floating like a liquid throughout.

"Doctor! You might want to take a look at this," she called out. "There's just nothing out here. Nothing but space."

"What? Really? Let me see?" He came rushing over to the entrance of the box. "Well, you certainly are right about that. I can't do anything about moving us though. The TARDIS still won't turn on from the console."

"Isn't there like a backup generator, or something inside the ship?"

"Well, there is, but it's been moved around many times. We'd have to do some searching for it. Is that alright with you?"

"Yeah. That's fine. As long as you can get me home." Sarah Jane turned around and walked back to the console room.

"You know, unless we can turn the power back on, we're trapped floating in space indefinitely. That is, until we lock on to a center of gravity." He poked his head out of the phone box, his scarf floating wildly around. "Oh! Now, that's trouble."

"What's trouble?" Sarah Jane inquired as she walked back to the entrance.

"That. That planet there." He pointed to a large aqua-colored planet with white splotches. "If we crash into it, that's the end of both of us."

"How long do we have?"

"I'd give us about an hour before we crash. If we can't get the TARDIS working again by them, we'll crash. Even I can't survive being in a crash to a planet. Even in this."

"So, then. Into the TARDIS we go. Right?"

"Yep. Into the TARDIS." He led the way into the Console room. "Oh. I forgot about this." He pulled a red and black handled chrome torch out of his pocket, and moved the switch up, and there was a beam of light emitted from it."

"You had a torch, and you forgot about it?"

"Well, I _do_ have a lot of things in my pockets. They are bigger on the inside, you know."

"You are _completely_ unbelieveable!" She laughed a bit while talking.

"Well, at least we can see where we're going now. Did I say that I have no idea where the generator is exactly?"

"Yes. You did say that. Right when I asked you if there was one."

"Yes, right. So, then. Onwards." The Doctor opened the interior door, leading to the rest of the interior. Inside was a corridor, filled with many doors, and many other passageways. The walls had round things in them, like the console room, although they were about half as large, and there were about half as many of them.

"Is there a general location the generator could be, Doctor?"

"Hm? Oh, yes. General location. Umm... that would be in one of the secondary console rooms. I think. Could be elsewhere."

"So, should we check those rooms first?"

"You know what, Sarah Jane? That is a good idea. The first one is just up ahead on the right." They entered a room that had a raised platform in the center. In the middle of the platform was a console, like the main one, but wooden. So was the rest of the room. It was wood. Roundels were embedded into the walls; some contained stained-glass windows.

"This looks like a nice room. Why don't you use it more often?" Sarah Jane was quite curious as to why The Doctor always used the same room when he had other ones hidden inside.

"Well, that's because that one is my favourite. I like the round things. Although, I have no idea what they're for, or what they are. They look nice."

"This one has round things too. And, some of them have windows. It's like a lounge. A bit smaller than the main room, but still just as nice."

"Maybe, after we get this sorted out, we'll use this room once. But only after we get the lights on. Come on, we're looking for the generator. Remember? We'll crash if we don't."

"How could I forget? You told me that already. It's not like I forget everything I hear right away."

The Doctor got down on the floor of the room, and opened a panel on the console's base. After a minute, he put the panel back, and opened another.

"Sarah, could you shine that light over here?" There was no response. Just then, the lights came on in the room. The Doctor looked over to where she was standing, and saw her frozen where she stood.


	2. Episode 1: Frozen in Time Pt 2

Her body seemed lifeless. Yet, she was still standing upright. Much of her pigment in her body was gone.

"Oh, Sarah. I'm so sorry." That was all the Doctor could let out. _I've got to find that generator! It's the only way to reverse this._

He grabbed the flashlight that Sarah had dropped on the ground, and used that to find his way to the next console room. The corridors were long, some narrow, some wide. In junctions between many corridors was a small square area, about 10 feet on each side. In the middle of one of these spaces was a rectangular column about a foot on each side.

After about 2 minutes of running down corridors, he came to the next console room. This one was one he would see in his far future. He could not see still, because it was dark throughout the TARDIS, so he had to shine the torch on the whole of the room to see what it looked like.

"Ah, so I've redecorated! I don't like it. Well, I guess I'll grow to like it by then." He said, displeased with the theme. The console room was round, with the room being a large dome, with hexagons on the walls, and the whole of the walls were a golden color. The time rotor was green, and extended to the ceiling, with wires attached to it and the ceiling. These wires extended across the whole of the ceiling. Surrounding the console were 5 coral columns extending backwards from the platform to the ceiling. Along the platform was a rail, with 2 breaks in it. The first was the main entrance of the room. The second was a pathway to the farther insides of the TARDIS. Facing one of the panels of the console was a bench attached to the rail.

"So. Where is this generator." He got down onto the platform and started taking apart the panels underneath to try to find anything that looked like it could be a generator. He took off his scarf, and placed it beside him. As he was working and tinkering around with what was underneath the console, a little rectangular cube fell out of the panel he was working on.

"What could this be? I wonder..." He placed the cube back into its place, but this time upside down. The lights in the room immediately turned on.

"Ah, that's much better. Now then. I've got to find out what caused that. But first, Sarah! I have to go see if she's okay."

He paused a minute to put his scarf back on, and then replaced the panel underneath.

"I need to figure out what caused Sarah's paralysis. I'm not sure it had anything to do with the lights, but I could be wrong about that."

The Doctor rushed out of the room into the main corridor. He then came to one of the open spaces joining the corridors.

"Which way was it? Ah, right. This way! Come on Sarah Jane, we've..." He stopped, and remembered that she wasn't there with him.

"Oh, yes. That's right. I'm looking for her. She's not here."

He ran down the hallway and through other hallways, and eventually came to the wood room. Sarah was still standing in the room, but now she was turned towards the door. Her color was back in her, and she seemed normal. Too normal.

"Ah, Sarah, are you alright?" He could sense that something was wrong, but he couldn't name what it was.

"Yes. I am." She said. Something was a bit different about the tone in her voice, though. It just didn't seem right.

"Good, well I've got the lights back on."

"Yes. You did." Still in the same tone.

"Well, now we can continue traveling."

"Yes. We can." Again. That same tone. It was as if she was under mind control.

"Come on. Let's go the console room."

"Yes, we will."

"Are you sure you're alright? It doesn't sound like it very much."

"I can assure you, Doctor, that I am perfectly alright, as you call it. I-I-I..." She started stuttering, and her image started flickering, then disappeared.

The Doctor, not knowing what happened to Sarah, ran to the main console room. He opened the scanner, which showed the Master in his TARDIS.

"Hello, Doctor." He said with his usual sinister voice.

"So then, Master, we meet again."

"I have your friend here."

"Yes, I can see that. Anything else obvious you wish to inform me of?" The Doctor loved being sarcastic. This was especially evident in his tone here.

"You will do as I say from now on if you wish for her to live. Is that clear?" The Master let out a long evil laugh.


	3. Episode 1: Frozen in Time Pt 3

"Oh, that wind is cold. So is the ground. In fact, I think your friend is going to have a fun time skiing here. Isn't that right, my dear?" He turned to Sarah, who was kicking around, trying to get out of her bondage.

"Don't listen to him, Doctor! Don't do it! You musn't!" She pleaded.

"There is a bomb at the bottom of the hill. If you do not give in to my demands, she dies. Do you understand, Doctor?" He said menacingly. The Master was not playing around now.

"Yes, I understand. Just don't hurt her." The Doctor was always concerned for her safety.

"Oh, I can assure you she will be unharmed if you cooperate. Now then. I will require use of your TARDIS."

"And what for?"

"That, Doctor, is none of your business!" He was being very firm with his demand. "I require use of your TARDIS with no further questions asked."

"Very well, then. Will you need the console room, or can you control it remotely?"

"It is unnecessary to control it remotely. Besides, it is always much easier to use the controls in person. I will be boarding your ship in one minute. I shall be seeing you soon." The Master let out a small laugh, and then shut the communication link off.

The Doctor went back into the deep interior of the TARDIS to one of the many rooms inside. He pulled out a couple folding chairs and brought them into the console room. He then went back and brought out a small table. As he set the table down, the main doors opened, and in walked the Master.

"Oh good, you're here! Would you care for some tea? And possibly a Jelly Baby?" The Doctor gave a large smile.

"Not now, Doctor. As I said, I require use of your TARDIS. And you are not to stop me, or your friend dies."

The Master walked up to the console, and started pressing buttons, moving around the console as he went. Finally, with the push of a small green-lit button, they were off to where he had sent them.

"Can I ask where we are going?" The Doctor inquired, curious as to what the Master was up to this time.

"No."

"Can I ask why you are using the TARDIS?"

"No."

"Is Sarah safe?"

"Yes."

"I like concise answers."

"Good. Now, Doctor, I think it is time for you to leave."

"But why should I? The party has only just started. And this is MY TARDIS! I'm not leaving it! You can't make me!"

"Oh, yes I can make you. And, as of now, it is no longer your TARDIS, but mine."

The time rotor stopped moving, and the lights on it went off. They had landed.

"I believe we have arrived. Well then, Doctor. It's been fun chatting, but I have more important matters to attend to. Now, for your exit." Just then, 2 autons came into the TARDIS from the exterior doors. "Escort the Doctor outside, will you. And make sure he doesn't try to come back." The autons walked over to the Doctor, grabbed him firmly by his shoulders, and dragged him outside. As he was dragged outside, he pulled his screwdriver out of his coat pocket, and used it against the console.

"Well, that should hopefully keep him grounded." The autons continued to drag him outside the TARDIS, into a cold, snowy land. It was evening, and the temperature would plummet to 20 below in an hour. As the box disappeared, the autons released their grip on him, and threw him to the ground, making a large imprint into the snow. _Now, where is Sarah. I need to find her before the Master gets back._ He would be back, as the Doctor had used the screwdriver to make the TARDIS unable to move to a different location or time.

He came upon a cave in the side of the mountain, which seemed to go on for a ways.

"Of course. The Master does have a liking for caves to trap people in." So he entered the cave, looking for Sarah Jane.

"Sarah? Sarah, are you in here?" He called out into the vast interior of the dark cave. There was very little light to see with, and he could barely see where he was going.

"Doctor! Doctor, I'm over here!" A voice rang through the cave.

"Sarah! I'm coming, just stay where you are, and don't move!" He said, trying to make sure she didn't get into any more trouble than she already was.

"I couldn't move even if I wanted to. Oh, Doctor, please come help! It's dark in here, and I'm scared!" She started crying. "I want to go home. Now."

"It's alright Sarah. Look, do you see the light?" He turned on the flashlight and pointed it at where her voice was coming from. "I'm coming towards you. Just stay calm." He walked closer and finally reached where she was. "Ah, there you are! Now, let's get these off of you." He set to work on untying the ropes that bound her to the wall of the cave.

"What does he want? Did you find out what he wants from you?" She was kicking her legs, trying to break free from her restraints.

"Please, be still. No, I don't know what he wants, except that he needed my TARDIS."

"You didn't let him have it, did you?"

"I had to. It was the only way I could save you. But before I was dragged out of it, I broke the console so that it can not travel until I repair it."

"So, he'll notice then, won't he?"

"Yes, he will. He would have figured out right away. Those autons will be coming back any minute." He finally got the ropes off her, and she was free. "Come on. We've got to get going before they find us."

While he was talking, one of the autons came up behind him.

"Doctor, look out!" Sarah screamed in terror.

As he turned around, the auton hit him in the back of the head, and was knocked unconscious.


End file.
